Metal and plastics have been used to contain drinks that contain effervescent properties that require pressure to preserve them to have a longer shelf life. More sophisticated kegs, bottles, and cans are employed today which have additives like nitrogen, or carbon dioxide that require tightly sealed containers that are kept under pressure. Attempts have been made to address the issue of storing these goods to retain some semblance of the freshness that they had before they were opened and partially consumed. Usually this requires a large container like a keg.
The design of the invention shows a more simple approach to the problem of dispensing and maintaining an effervescent beverage fresher for a longer period of time after it has been opened. However, the benefits of the bottle system don't end there. Another problem that the bottle system offers a solution for, is the dispensing of thick substances that have viscous properties. Sometimes these substances can be difficult to remove from their containers. What the bottle system offers is a solution for the removal of such substances in a more efficient and easy manner, by compressing them outward from within.
The bottle can be made of polyethylene terephthalate which is a common standard for soft drink bottles to date. Given the properties of polyethylene terephthalate the inner bladder liner can also be made of polyethylene terephthalate or a similar material, but with thinner walls. Experimentation will have to be conducted by the manufacturer.